Observers
Who are the Observers? Out-of-character an 'Observer' is a title or terminology assigned by KimplE to someone playing a part directly or indirectly to roleplay in VRChat. For people who are assigned the title it applies from KimplE's point-of-view. Being an 'Observer' is not necessarily accepted as 'canon' from the perspective of other players, characters or RP groups. In-character description The Observers, all present, all knowing, watch over the VRChat world, usually in disguise as either people on the surface of the VRWorld, or mere entities existing just beyond the reaches of reality. As they would say: "Greetings, and try to comprehend us." Known Observers *KimplE: She exists in and out of time, watching over the cycles of VRChat. KimplE is more active then other Observers. *Kimple's Father: KimplE's Guardian, watches over the events of VRChat, and if things get too hairy, is ready to wipe the slate clean. *Kimple's Mother: It is unknown if she is actually an observer, as she only spoke once. *VRPill: The 'God' of VRChat, who can make people vanish and reappear at will. Known for his friendly demeanor, VRPill made himself known to the community. *Tuppers: The second original observer, Tupper has as much power as VRPill. *Miss Universe: Confirmed by KimplE to be an Observer, but of a different variant. *Zeon: It is currently unknown if Zeon, who has been around just as long as Rad and KimplE, are an Observer. *Egg: Joey's own son is said to be an Observer, as his egg contains his soul and keeps reviving him. *Arcadum: An ethereal demon forged from the deep recesses of the universe itself, Arcadum conserves his powers among the mortals of VRChat, spending his time parlaying with them instead, as he sees some of them as entertaining and..."worth saving". However, Arcadum's demon status makes him a possible lesser Observer due to his apparent apathy for the well-being of VRChat's longevity itself, almost breaking Rule 1. *Gunter: Host of his own talk show, Gunter is possibly a lesser Observer. *Idea: Idea is said to be an older Observer, who went insane due to the number of all the Cycles that were starting and stopping. He is one of the earliest observed Observers, appearing in front of a (yet to be) Joey Bagels. He stood in the old hub, counting the number of how many Cycles and people lost to them wiping. KimplE has stated he may still be there to this very day. Unofficial Observers *Joey Bagels: Not officially an observer, but due to the power of the Cosmic Egg, gained their power for a short while. *Tyriss: The silent woman observes all and reacts promptly. *SpazKoga: The demonic woman is said to be what happens when an Observer goes bad. *Laughing Jack: Another demon who just wants to watch the world burn. *Emmitt: Although not an observer, he enforces their law. *Chipz: Chipz gained the power of a Cycle ''when he and KimplE had a fight in the Hall of Cycles. However, according to the Archives, Chipz should even be around anymore. *Lanfear and Oathmeal: It seems the Neko Siblings are connected to the Observers. *Shai: Shai is said to be separated into all the Shai Sisters, trying to observe many things at once. Rules The Rules of the Observers are simple: # '''Do not get involved unless completely necessary': Unless cycles or the world itself are in danger, Observers are not meant to get involved. # 'ALWAYS CONSULT THE ARCHIVES: '''The Archives show the fate of what is to come. # TBA Trivia *The term of ''Observer also extends to those who are almost present in everyone's stream chat and help the Wiki, including Lamango, Lynxlayer, Cragsand, TheLovelyConch, JamesAsmodeus, The Chronicle Writer, the Wiki Historians, and several others. *Observers are said to know the fate of the VRChat. *It seems many of the Observers enjoy partaking in the VRChat Sport: Battle Discs, with one of them being top ranking. (KimplE, respectively.) *The roles of Observers are often compared to that of the Doctor ''of BBC's long running series: ''Doctor Who. '' *The ''Chad, ''Brad, Dads, ''and ''Kittens, ''from Chipz, Joey's and KimplE's chat are also playing the role of Observers. They are seen as Observers in training. *Rad was believed to be an Observer until deconfirming it themselves. *Talks of a few Observers trying to interfere is upsetting the Observers who watch. Who knows what this could lead to. *In VRChat In a Nutshell 18 by Jameskii, a group of Observers take a physical form, with Jameskii joining them to observe. doing what they do best. ]] Category:Groups Category:Crossover Chronicles